This invention relates generally to the construction of roofs to be added on to already constructed mobile home roofs. More specifically, the invention allows the use of an increased slope to the roof with subsequent increase life for composition shingles. Venting is provided by means of soffets and roof vents.
Prior to this invention, it was believed impractical to build a more solid roof structure because of the increase loads on the sidewalls of the mobile homes.
The use of trusses in the construction of mobile homes is well known in the prior art. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,362; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,449; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,650. Roof box frames are known in the prior art of construction. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,999; U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,646; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,631. The prior art does disclose a removable added roof structure for mobile homes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,360.